Catching the King's Eye
by fei-fei chan
Summary: She was just one of the dozens of ladies chosen to be presented in front of the king, what difference could she make? A different take on falling in love.
1. Prologue: Aboard the Palace

Catching the King's Eye  
  
Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne doesn't belong to me. I wish it were, but unfortunately...you get the picture. ^_^  
  
Hey! Glad you took interest in my story. Reviews are always welcome so please do so after you read. Thanks!  
  
You may notice that the characters are pretty much 'out of character', but this is my take on how Hitomi and Van may fall in love. It may seem Cinderella-ish at first, but there's more to it, I promise! ^_^  
  
Prologue: Aboard the Palace  
  
She opened her dazed green eyes, suddenly squinting because of the sun's rays. She stretched her arms, waking up to the sweet humming of the birds outside her room. Her room was absolutely stunning and gigantic; a four-poster bed with its posts laced with fringes sat in the middle of the room, beautiful paintings made by well-renowned artists of Fanelia adorned the walls of the room, a desk carved by hand placed near the terrace doors which overlooked a grand scenery, and a walk-in dresser containing marvelous gowns and dresses. She kicked the bed sheets and went out of bed.  
  
A knock was heard on the door and a voice followed, "Lady Hitomi, it is time for your bath now. May I come in?"  
  
"You may enter, Marina," Hitomi replied in a commanding yet gentle tone.  
  
Marina, followed by her fellow ladies-in-waiting, came into the room carrying with them towels, a robe, and the bare necessities for bathing. They led Hitomi to the bath chamber and gave her a bath.  
  
* * *  
  
"Your Highness, it is time for your breakfast," one of the king's servants said while knocking on the king's door.  
  
A deep voice answered, "I'll be right outside."  
  
The door finally opened and out came a man whose black hair was disheveled but his eyes and stance revealed his power and underlying control over all his subjects. He was dressed in the king's royal garments which suited him perfectly. He walked, not with the arrogance you will expect from a ruler, but with pride and with his head held high. He nodded to the servant who knocked on his door and walked in front of him, heading towards the dining area.  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi went out of the bath chamber feeling refreshed and clean. She waited patiently as her ladies-in-waiting dressed her up in the castle's finest robes. She was there in her room but it seemed as if she wasn't for she was thinking of something else; the King. 'What could the King be doing right now? I wonder if he will like me. I wonder if I will like him.' Similar thoughts ran through Hitomi's mind as she thought of how her first meeting with the King would be like. What scared her most was the fact that she wouldn't be the only one meeting the King for the first time, oh no, there would be dozens of women there with her. She was just one of the King's probable choices for a wife and it is not certain that she will be picked. 'I look ugly. The King is sure to pass me by; he won't even notice me! I can't take this anymore!'  
  
Hitomi started squirming, moving around too much that the ladies-in- waiting could no longer put on her dress. "Lady Hitomi, if you would please stand still," Marina asked Hitomi while fixing the dress.  
  
"Oh, I'm awfully sorry Marina, it's just that I'm nervous," Hitomi said apologetically.  
  
"That's alright, Lady Hitomi," Marina smiled at her and continued putting the dress on Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about the King. She was actually surprised because she never got nervous about a boy before. 'But this isn't a boy, it's the King! Oh, no, I'm thinking about him again.' Hitomi heaved a heavy sigh; she just couldn't believe this, one minute she was happy at home, suddenly she's forced to be here in the palace to meet the King. 'I should be mad about this, how come I'm nervous?'  
  
Her thoughts landing once again on the King, 'I wonder what he's doing right now.'  
  
And so Hitomi started another bout of fidgeting.  
  
* * *  
  
"Your Highness, the ladies you may choose from to be your wife will be presented to you after breakfast," the King's advisor announced after he bowed in front of the King.  
  
Van just nodded mutely, already feeling degraded as it is. He picked at his food, not wanting to meet the 'ladies' his advisors chose for him. 'What if they're all snobs? What if they just seem nice but in fact they're horrible?' Van heaved a heavy sigh and covered his face with his hands thinking to himself, 'What did I do to deserve this?'  
  
The advisor looked at Van with amusement in his eyes and asked rhetorically, "Your Highness, are you all right?"  
  
Van lifted up his face to the advisor and answered, "I'm fine, just fine." Deep down he wanted to say, 'How could you ask me that question? Of course I'm not all right!' Instead, Van smiled for good measure, but the smile did not reach his eyes, in fact, he looked tired.  
  
"I will just fetch you after breakfast to meet the ladies, then, your Highness," the advisor bowed once again and took his leave.  
  
Van just managed a curt nod and waved his hand in the air, dismissing the advisor. He asked himself yet again while looking to the heavens as if wanting the answer, 'What did I do to deserve this?'  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi headed off to the throne room where the King will receive them. She felt as if her heart will jump out of her rib cage because it was beating too fast. Her feet rushed to get to the throne room, anxious to get there right away. Suddenly, she stopped, letting out a couple of breaths to calm herself down. She willed her feet to slow down; however, her feet didn't seem to want to listen and her speed doubled.  
  
Majestic doors stood in front of Hitomi, 'I'm here,' was all her brain could muster as she looked up at the doors with definite awe. She tried desperately to calm herself; she didn't want to look stupid in front of the King. She fixed her dress, straightening it, as if there were invisible folds in her dress. The doormen opened the doors and Hitomi finally entered the throne room, 'All right, here we go.'  
  
* * *  
  
Van sat on his throne, tapping his fingers on the seat impatiently, 'I just want to get this over and done with.'  
  
The doors opened and Van sat upright, wanting to catch a glimpse of the ladies. Only one thought ran through his mind, 'I just hope at least one of them is nice.'  
  
The same advisor who fetched him stood in front of the King, bowed once more and said, "Your Highness, I present to you the finest ladies of Fanelia."  
  
Van stood up, thinking to himself, 'Might as well, who knows if my future wife is right there?' Then he walked up to the dozens of ladies who looked just as nervous as he was.  
  
TBC  
  
Next on Catching the King's Eye: Van meets the ladies. Who will he choose? Will he even choose at all? Stay tuned for the first chapter!  
  
Sorry it was pretty short, but this is just a prologue. Consider it a 'teaser.' If you like it, please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Blinded

Catching the King's Eye  
  
Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne doesn't belong to me. I wish it were, but unfortunately...you get the picture. ^_^  
  
Fei-fei chan Ever thankful for those people who read and reviewed! This second chapter is dedicated to all of you. Replies to the reviewers are below! ^_^ as for the new readers, hope you enjoy!  
  
Previously on Catching the King's Eye:  
  
The same advisor who fetched him stood in front of the King, bowed once more and said, "Your Highness, I present to you the finest ladies of Fanelia."  
  
Van stood up, thinking to himself, 'Might as well, who knows if my future wife is right there?' Then he walked up to the dozens of ladies who looked just as nervous as he was.  
  
Chapter 1: Blinded  
  
Hitomi fidgeted in her place. She stood upright but her head was bowed; she seemed particularly interested on the floor. Actually, her mind was devoid of thoughts except for one thing, person actually; the King.  
  
* * *  
  
Van was busy inspecting the ladies. He was scrutinizing each and every one of them. He came across one who smiled at him too much and it was as if that if she stopped smiling, her cheeks would sag. Then there was one who was over-accessorized; she had jewels of multifarious shapes and sizes and Van had to force himself to look away and look at the woman instead. Another one had too much make-up that Van just wanted to take a napkin and wipe it all off. Van didn't want to eye every lady and point out what was wrong with her; he just wanted a woman so simple that she need not any jewels, too much make-up or try too hard to impress people just for her beauty to radiate. Van sighed and asked himself, 'Is that too much to ask?' while looking at a lady who was dressed like she was on her wedding day rather than a simple getting-to-know-you ball.  
  
Van's eyes finally rested on a lady whose head was bowed, making her sandy blond hair cover her features. She was dressed in a simple light green dress that reached her ankles; its sleeves reached midway past her elbows, the cut of the upper part of the dress was past the collar bone but did not show any cleavage, and the dress was printed with small flowers which had tiny diamonds stuck to them that made the dress seem as if it was shining, in short, she embodied simplicity that Van had been searching for. Van finally managed a smile, the first since the ladies were presented to him. He thought to himself, 'Maybe this isn't so bad after all.'  
  
The lady; however, kept her head down, so to catch her attention, Van coughed. Still, the lady kept her head bowed, but Van thought he saw her freeze up. He shook his head and spoke up, "Umm...Milady?"  
  
* * *  
  
'I can't take this anymore! This is too much pressure, what's happening?' Hitomi thought to herself while staring at the floor. After some time, a thought occurred to her, 'Oh, yeah, how am I suppose to know what's going on if I keep looking at the floor? Silly!' Hitomi held in a giggle and was about to look up, then her head swiveled back down once more. She looked like she was about to faint or run away, 'It's the King! And he's only a few feet away from me!' True enough, the King was only a few feet away, inspecting this lady.  
  
'Okay, Hitomi, calm down, just calm down, you'll be fine.' Hitomi tried hard to relieve her rapidly beating heart, but it was already too late because she was already breathing too hard that she could have sucked in all the air in the throne room for herself. She was battling within herself if she would run or if she would stay and most likely drop dead in front of the King. She heaved a heavy sigh and thought to herself, 'What did I do to deserve this?' What she didn't know was that someone thought the exact same thing just moments ago, and that someone was approaching her.  
  
Hitomi was pretty much doing breathing exercises with her eyes closed when Van approached her. She only noticed him when she felt the hair on her neck stand on end as if someone was closely watching her. Hitomi slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with a man's shoes. Her eyes widened with recognition and was about to let out a gasp, but she was able to swallow it back in. To Van, Hitomi was just standing perfectly still but while Hitomi was in fact standing still, her thoughts were in turmoil, 'AAAHHH! I want to get out of here! Please, please, I want to go home.'  
  
Hitomi finally got impatient, 'Why is he still here? What is he staring at? Do I look that horrible that he's so shaken?' Despite her curiosity, she still kept her head down, willing the King to move on with the other ladies. Hitomi was busy trying to will the King away when suddenly he coughed. Hitomi froze up, 'Uh-oh! What did I do? What did I do?' She was contemplating what she did or did not do when Van spoke up. 'He's talking to me! What do I do? What do I do?' Hitomi mentally slapped herself, 'Okay, easy there, woman. Just look up and smile. You can do this!' Hitomi sighed, bit her lip, and then looked up to face the King.  
  
* * *  
  
Van waited patiently for the lady to look up. Suddenly, the woman looked up and his eyes met up with green orbs, a slightly upturned nose, blushing cheeks, and pearly white teeth biting rosy pink lips. Van's eyes widened and he wore a goofy smile on his face. He seemed to forget the use of words for a moment and just gaped at Hitomi.  
  
He finally came to his senses and he spoke up and asked for the lady's name, "May I ask for your name, milady?" The lady spoke up and Van's smile broadened because just as her beauty was captivating, so was her voice which was cheery and melodious, "My name is Hitomi Kanzaki, your Highness."  
  
Van nodded, clearly paying attention. He bowed in front of Hitomi, grasped her hand and was about to kiss it when his eyes came across a beautiful blond standing behind Hitomi.  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi looked up and faced the King. It was the first time Hitomi ever saw the King and she was flabbergasted, 'Wow!' was all the thought she managed. He had black hair which was all mussed up, but Hitomi didn't mind, she thought it was perfect. He wore royal blue robes and under that garment was a body that Hitomi couldn't even begin to ponder. But she was especially entranced by Van's eyes which seemed to look at nobody else but her and stared right into her soul. Hitomi couldn't bring herself to look away, but then she noticed that the King was looking at her too.  
  
She faced him, waiting for his reaction, but apparently, he had none, for he just stared at her dumbly. Hitomi smiled shyly and blushed, making her cheeks have more color. She almost laughed at the King's silly expression and the way he was such at a loss for words.  
  
Then, Van seemed to snap out of the spell he was in and spoke to her, asking for her name. Hitomi opened her mouth, hoping against all hope that her voice would come out because just then her throat felt dry. Luckily, she was able to answer Van and give him her name.  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened for the nth time that day as the King bowed down in front of her, 'What is he doing?' The King took her hand and was going to kiss it; Hitomi was excited, 'Does that mean he likes me?' Suddenly, Van stopped midway and Hitomi wondered what was wrong. She looked at Van and saw that his eyes weren't on her or her hand anymore; it was trained on this beautiful woman a few feet behind her.  
  
Hitomi suddenly felt very awkward and stupid, 'Of course he doesn't like me. It just figures that men would always go for the prettier ones.' Hitomi followed Van's eyes and glanced behind her, watching the blond woman move with such grace and poise. Not only that, she looked very elegant in her red gown that complimented her blue eyes and blond hair. 'Who could compete with that?' Hitomi asked herself, and she gave out a sigh which seemed to re-awaken the King.  
  
Van looked at Hitomi and excused himself, heading towards the beautiful blond. Hitomi looked on as he walked away, feeling disheartened and miserable. She sighed and returned looking at the floor once more.  
  
* * *  
  
Van stared at the blond woman; all he could do was look at her. He was completely mesmerized, and he couldn't bring himself to turn away. He was hypnotized by the woman's movements, the way she carried herself. She wore a beautiful gown and she was adorned by jewels that Van thought she could do without because she was already beautiful by herself. But Van didn't care about what she wore; he was just intently looking at her. He didn't think that he ever saw someone as beautiful as her. He couldn't care less if she wore too much jewels or too much make-up or if she wasn't simple, he just wanted to get to know her.  
  
Van's train of thought was cut off when he heard Hitomi sigh, 'Oh, I forgot about her.' He noted that she looked quite sad, but right now he just wanted to go and meet the blond lady. So, he quickly said an "Excuse me for a while, Lady Hitomi," and then rushed off to meet the lady he was completely smitten with.  
  
TBC  
  
Next on Catching the King's Eye: Van goes off to meet with the blond. Who is she really? Is she the next queen of Gaea and future wife of King Van? And what of Hitomi? Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Replies:  
  
Myst4Drgn hey thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please keep reading and watching out for the next chapters...^_^  
  
SabineballZ Well, here it is...and Van may have liked Hitomi but, there's someone in the way! Keep reading so you will know exactly who this blond bombshell is. ^_^  
  
Celidh of Unicorn's Forest I am not an Allen fan, I'm not even sure he's in this story. ^_^ Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ruby Hope you liked it this chapter ^_^  
  
Lani-Anela thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully I have gotten rid of the Cinderella-ness. ^_^  
  
Love Witch Yes, this is a Van and Hitomi pairing, but it does have certain twists. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^  
  
Inda I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^  
  
Rai Dorian thanks for the correction, I corrected it, see? But I found out that adviser and advisor have the same meaning, anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^  
  
Tevrah Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter as well! ^_^  
  
Thundersenshi17 Thank you very much! Did you get my email? Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Hitomi-chan Thank you! Well, here it is...hope you liked it! ^_^  
  
Daisy I'm glad you look forward to my updates; I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^  
  
Katana-chan Wow! My 1st reviewer! I always give special mention to my 1st reviewer, and you're it! Thank you! *mwah* I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ 


	3. You Don't See Me

Catching the King's Eye  
  
Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne doesn't belong to me. The song, "You Don't See Me" by Josie and the Pussycats doesn't belong to me. And, oh yeah, I got the lyrics of the song from www. findanylyrics.com  
  
Fei-fei chan Thanks again for all the people who reviewed! ^_^ Replies to the people who reviewed are below. For those wondering, blond and blonde mean pretty much the same thing. I think the one with an e can stand alone, but the blond is usually used as an adjective. Anyway, on with the story... One more thing, some parts of the song may not fit Hitomi's place right now, but most of it did. ^_^  
  
Previously on Catching the King's Eye:  
  
Van's train of thought was cut off when he heard Hitomi sigh, 'Oh, I forgot about her.' He noted that she looked quite sad, but right now he just wanted to go and meet the blond lady. So, he quickly said an "Excuse me for a while, Lady Hitomi," and then rushed off to meet the lady he was completely smitten with.  
  
Chapter 2: You Don't See Me  
  
Van stood behind the blonde, gathering his thoughts before speaking to her. 'Alright, you can do this, Van. Go for it.' He inhaled and then spoke to catch the blonde's attention, "Milady?"  
  
The lady turned around and immediately recognized the King, "Your Highness!" she exclaimed. She stifled a gasp and then bowed in front of Van. Then she asked in a polite voice, "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Well, now that you asked, I really would like to get to know you," Van replied with a grin.  
  
"What would you like to know about me, your Highness?" The lady asked in a high-pitched voice with obviously too much sweetness. She was oblivious to the angry stares and glares she got from the other ladies; her focus was just on the King and the King alone.  
  
"For starters, I'd like to know your name."  
  
"It's Susanna, your Highness."  
  
"Susanna, that's a nice name," Van said her name, rolled it in his tongue and made it linger there; he didn't want to forget her name. He was intent on getting to know Susanna and was willing to spend the whole night with her if necessary. He asked her more questions about herself, and he also gave out information about himself. Van finally thought he was at ease and it showed because he was positively glowing, 'I think I have finally found my queen.'  
  
Both of them seemed as if they were in their own little world. They didn't mind the glares or the envious looks focused on them. They also didn't notice a look that neither held anger nor jealousy, but a look of pure melancholy.  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi felt really sad, but most of all, she felt inferior, inferior to the beauty behind her that the King was clearly taken to. She thought that she actually grabbed the attention of the King for that split second, but apparently, it wasn't enough, after all, it was only a second. 'Well, didn't I wish to go home? This is my chance, right?' Hitomi thought, cheering herself up. 'Maybe it's just not meant to be,' and with this thought, Hitomi felt the all too familiar misery creep up in her soul once more.  
  
She wondered once more why she was feeling the way she was for the King, 'I just met him, but how come I'm like this?' Although she was trying hard not to, her thoughts veered in the direction of the young King yet again. Hitomi dared to spare a glance behind her, to catch a glimpse of the King, and when she did, she ultimately regretted it. The scene before her was too much to bear that Hitomi had to look away immediately just as fast as she had spared that glance; the King and the blonde were so caught up in their conversation, and in each other, that they took no heed of everyone else around them as if they were the only ones who exist.  
  
Hitomi's eyes glistened with tears, and it threatened to fall at any moment. Hitomi didn't seem to feel or didn't seem to mind that she may cry; all she could think of at that moment was despair and the agony of rejection. She was too focused on her thoughts that she was thoroughly surprised when tears started streaming down her face. Hitomi brought a hand to her cheeks, feeling the wet, salty tears. She couldn't fathom what was wrong with her, why she was crying like this over a man she hardly knew, and then it hit her: she fell in love, love at first sight.  
  
A pair of emerald eyes widened and the tears halted as the realization dawned on her, 'So, this is what love feels like.' Hitomi smiled a shy smile and felt her heart beating thrice as much as its normal speed. 'I was always dubious about love, particularly love at first sight, but then I guess now I know better.' Her smile didn't last long; however, it faded as an even bigger realization dawned on her, 'Too bad he doesn't feel the same way. It's just one-sided.' Her green eyes threatened to spill tears once more.  
  
Hitomi mentally slapped herself, 'Oh that's just great, Hitomi, make yourself feel depressed all over again, why don't you? Good going.' Hitomi sucked in a breath of fresh air, mentally exercising her brain to think of happy thoughts, thoughts that didn't include the palace or the King.  
  
But just then, a voice Hitomi knew all too well and a voice she didn't want to hear right now made an announcement that made Hitomi's brain malfunction and completely stand still. She heard Van's voice rise above the incessant chatting of everyone in the throne room, "Attention everyone, attention! I am thrilled to introduce to you my bride-to-be, Susanna." Hitomi's breath caught in her throat and she couldn't react to the announcement Van had just made. She vaguely heard everyone quiet down for a second, and then everyone resumed talking, some were happy with the announcement (Van's advisors) but most were horrified (the ladies).  
  
Hitomi's brain panicked, having no thought to counter what Hitomi's ears had just heard. Hitomi seemed to be out of it, she didn't even look conscious because her eyes were just blank and dull. All she could register was Van's announcement. Hitomi distantly felt her feet moving, but to where, she didn't know, and neither did she care; she just wanted to get out of the throne room.  
  
* * *  
  
Van was all eyes and all ears to Susanna. He held in her every word and put to memory her every movement. Nothing could grab his attention away from the woman in front of him. Most of all, nothing and no one could sway his decision about Susanna. After talking to her for just a few minutes, Van felt that he already knew Susanna well enough and he was willing to continue knowing about her.  
  
Van looked around, seeing everyone else seems to be talking to someone. He stood straight, smiled confidently at Susanna, and then amplified his deep voice for everyone to hear his important announcement, "Attention everyone, attention! I am thrilled to introduce to you my bride- to-be, Susanna." Van looked at Susanna's radiant face and then he took her hand to show everyone his future wife. He saw everyone hush up at the mere sound of his voice, but it got even quieter when he said his announcement and Van could've sworn he could hear a pin drop because of that silence. But just as quickly as everyone shut up, everyone started talking all at once again.  
  
Van saw that his advisors were overjoyed with his announcement and were headed towards him, 'Probably to pat me in the back or give me a thumbs up.' He also saw most of the ladies were enraged, and this made him laugh to himself. The corner of Van's eye spied someone walking away, and he was about to turn around to see who it was, but his advisors got to him and grabbed his attention.  
  
* * *  
  
When Hitomi came to her senses and her brain started functioning again, she found herself in the balcony overlooking the garden. Hitomi took a while to register her surroundings, 'Wow! This is really beautiful.' She was amazed at the scenery before her, flowers of every kind and color brightened the garden, a fountain made of stone stood at the center of the garden, and behind it was a maze. 'This must be prettier at night,' Hitomi thought as she was viewing the garden.  
  
Then, Hitomi recalled what just happened and her depression came back to her in full force, 'He's marrying her.' She felt upset but what else could she do but resign to the fact the King wanted someone else, not her. Everything that happened weighed down on Hitomi. She began to sing a song which matched what she was currently feeling:  
  
This is the place where I sit  
  
This is the part where  
  
I love you too much  
  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
  
'Cause I'm getting tired  
  
Of pretending I'm tough  
  
I'm here if you want me  
  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
  
I'm empty and taken and  
  
Tumbling and breakin'  
  
'Cause you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love me  
  
The way I wish you would  
  
The way I know you could  
  
I dream of worlds  
  
Where you'd understand  
  
And I dream a  
  
Million sleepless nights  
  
I dream of fire when  
  
You're touching my hand  
  
But it twists into smoke  
  
When I turn on the light  
  
I'm speechless and faded  
  
It's too complicated  
  
Is this how the book ends,  
  
Nothing but good friends?  
  
'Cause you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love me  
  
The way I wish you would  
  
This is the place in my heart  
  
This is the place where  
  
I'm falling apart  
  
Isn't this just where we met?  
  
And is this the last chance  
  
That I'll ever get?  
  
I wish I was lonely  
  
Instead of just only  
  
Crystal and see-through  
  
And not enough to you  
  
'Cause you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love me  
  
The way I wish you would  
  
'Cause you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love me  
  
The way I wish you would  
  
The way I know you could  
  
After Hitomi ended the song, she felt good letting out what she felt, although it did nothing to soothe her aching heart. Suddenly, she felt someone was behind her and when she turned around; she saw amber eyes staring right at her.  
  
* * *  
  
Van was speaking to his advisors when he heard someone singing in a tuneful voice. He was captured by that voice and he decided to follow it and see who the voice belongs to. He spotted a woman alone in the balcony, and she was the one singing. Van found himself glued to the floor, just listening to the woman sing and he felt the emotion behind the woman's voice. He waited until the woman finished her song.  
  
The woman must have felt his presence because she turned around and looked at him. Van's eyes doubled its size in recognition of the woman standing before him, 'Hitomi?' He felt very awkward at having caught Hitomi at such a private moment and felt compelled to say something, "I heard someone singing and came to look for the woman behind the voice. You have a very stunning voice." Van smiled at Hitomi and he immediately felt discomfort because she was just standing there looking at him, 'What is she thinking?'  
  
Hitomi didn't seem to acknowledge Van's presence although she was staring at him, 'Maybe she's mad at me for intruding her privacy.' Van was about to apologize when Hitomi spoke, "Thank you, your Highness." Van would've smiled but he could detect the sternness in her voice and saw her stiff posture.  
  
Van could feel that some (some? You mean all! ^_^) of Hitomi's behavior was aimed at him, so he wanted to apologize. Unfortunately, the words haven't even left his mouth yet when his future wife appeared, "Van? Your advisors are looking for you. What are you doing here, anyway? Come on, let's go." Susanna took Van's hand and dragged him inside.  
  
Before Van was completely dragged away, he spared a glance at Hitomi, and what he saw shocked him. He saw in Hitomi's emerald eyes anger, but most of all, grief, all directed at him. Van suddenly felt miserable and he found that he couldn't stand the sight of Hitomi looking sad. 'What is this I'm feeling?' He couldn't ponder on that thought for too long because he was already in the presence of his advisors, but he couldn't get Hitomi out of his mind. 'What is going on with me?' Even the sight of Susanna couldn't calm Van's raging feelings.  
  
TBC  
  
Next on Catching the King's Eye: We all heard Van's announcement, but what is this...he's having second thoughts? Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Replies:  
  
Dilandau-is-My-Boyfriend Well...here's the 2nd chappie...hope that means you're speaking to me again ^_^  
  
Moonlight34 Thank you! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and please keep reading! ^_^  
  
Shelly this is a definite V/H, but you know stories out there, they have an antagonist, and mine is the blonde. Don't be confused, she's just there to liven things up. ^_^  
  
Blingurll yup, I know the blonde sucks but, someone has to be the antagonist!  
  
Ink yeah, I know, but don't worry, Van will learn his lesson!  
  
Love Witch + Shara Wow! Thanks for the entertainment with the dialogue thingy. Anyway, I hope you both enjoyed this chapter. And Shara, I hope you're not offended with the blonde thingy, I have nothing against blondes. ^_^  
  
Hitomi-chan don't worry, Van will get to his senses soon, see? He's already starting! ^_^  
  
Freelancer47 I hope this answers your question about Millerna being the blonde. ^_^  
  
Michelle Van will see clearly next time, I see to it! ^_^  
  
Kiya I put a little twist in the story and made Van a little mean by "choosing" the blonde. But never fear; I'll give Van a spanking! ^_^  
  
Lady Starlight Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^  
  
Fae Rain I guess Hitomi felt like crying too ^_^ hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Black Earrings here's the continuation, and more cliffies! Hehe...^_^  
  
Shinigami06 Thank you for the compliments! I appreciate it ^_^  
  
~Flow~ Yes, this is a V/H story; I just had to put an antagonist. ^_^  
  
Esca-lover I didn't make it Millerna because I didn't think she would be vying for Van's attention. Besides, she's not Fanelian, right? ^_^  
  
Van lover don't you fret, Van will get a taste of his own medicine! ^_^  
  
CinderellaxVan Yup, I definitely will make Van suffer; starting now, he's pretty discombobulated (hehe...cute word!). ^_^ 


	4. No Longer Blindfolded

Catching the King's Eye  
  
Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne doesn't belong to me.  
  
Fei-fei chan I'm sorry for taking so long! It's been tough in school and considering I'm in my senior year, I have to prepare my papers for entering universities. Gomen! I know I'm going at a snail's pace here, but bear with me. Don't worry, I will not abandon this story, I just have to tone down in updating until I find time.  
  
Previously on Catching the King's Eye:  
  
Before Van was completely dragged away, he spared a glance at Hitomi, and what he saw shocked him. He saw in Hitomi's emerald eyes anger, but most of all, grief, all directed at him. Van suddenly felt miserable and he found that he couldn't stand the sight of Hitomi looking sad. 'What is this I'm feeling?' He couldn't ponder on that thought for too long because he was already in the presence of his advisors, but he couldn't get Hitomi out of his mind. 'What is going on with me?' Even the sight of Susanna couldn't calm Van's raging feelings.  
  
Chapter 3: No Longer Blindfolded  
  
Van paced around his room, walking back and forth with his eyes closed in deep concentration. His mind was clouded with thoughts of a certain emerald-eyed lady, 'What's happening to me? I like Susanna...' His thoughts were interrupted when he heard lots of women chattering outside the palace, he opened his eyes and looked out the window.  
  
The women were waiting outside the castle, waiting for their respective carriages to take them home. Van sneaked a glance at them and wondered how they could talk so much and managed a smile despite his inner turmoil, 'Women...' His peripheral vision caught a woman with sandy blond hair and almost immediately, Van swerved his head to take on Hitomi's full sight.  
  
All at once, Van felt as if his troubles floated away just at the sight of Hitomi. His mouth opened up to a grin, making Van look like a raving lunatic. But as sudden as the happiness came, it left him, 'Wait a minute! Why am I acting like this? I like Susanna...I like Susanna...'He continued saying that to himself, almost like a mantra. It was as if he said it to convince himself of liking Susanna. Van closed his eyes once more and repeated to himself, 'I like Susanna...I like Susanna...'  
  
His eyes suddenly opened, as if it was a traitor, not wanting to heed Van's incessant mantra. His eyes strayed again to Hitomi and all of a sudden his mantra went with the wind, 'I like Susanna...I like Susanna...I like...I...Hitomi...Hitomi.' Van heaved a sigh, a sigh that didn't signify weariness but that of something else. He seemed to have noticed it too and he berated himself, starting with his mantra once more.  
  
'I like Susanna...I like Susanna...Don't I?' Van threw his arms up in frustration and paced around his room again, all the more confused than when he started pacing that morning.  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi was sitting patiently on her bed, waiting for the servants to come and take her bags so that she can finally go home. Her mind relieved what had happened yesterday and how she met the King but it all went to waste, the King found his match. He found his match in someone prettier than her, has more curves than her, she can go on and on about the characteristics of that woman.  
  
"Stop this, Hitomi! You're only making things worse," Hitomi told herself.  
  
She decided to think of other things other than Van and Susanna. She focused her mind, instead, on going home. 'I can't wait to get home and see my friends and my family.' She sighed happily and thought of what she would do once she got home, she would go see her best friend, Yukari and tell her the wonderful things that happened to her in the palace. 'Oh, how I'd love to see Yukari and her fiancé, Amano. They look so good together!' Hitomi gushed at the thought of the couple and wished she could find a love for herself, too. 'I'm going to tell Yukari of the things that happened to me here, I'm sure she'll be so interested. I'll tell her about the palace, the gardens, the beautiful scenery, and King Van...'  
  
Hitomi blushed just at the thought of his name. She was practically glowing just thinking of him. 'I said I wasn't going to think of him, but here I am blushing like a tomato thinking of him. I'm not going to think of him, I am not! I'm not going to think of his beautiful eyes, his unruly hair which made him look more handsome, and his...aahh! There I go again, but I can't help it!'  
  
Hitomi almost jumped out of her skin when there was a knock on the door and a voice from the other side asked, "Lady Hitomi, may I come in to fetch your luggage?"  
  
She managed to catch her breath from the fright she got and managed to let out an audible, "Yes, you may enter."  
  
Hitomi watched as the servants brought out her things, and then she finally stood up from the bed and went out to front of the palace to wait for her ride home.  
  
Hitomi watched as the women gathered outside, talking amongst themselves. Everyone was happy to finally go home, but at the same time, they were sad not to have been chosen by the King, 'Well, add me up to that list,' thought Hitomi to herself. She would have continued sulking if someone hadn't gone up and talk to her.  
  
She talked animatedly with the girl in front of her, laughing at the stories the girl had. 'This is what I miss, someone to talk to. Well, I'm going to be seeing Yukari in a while.' And with that thought, Hitomi burst into a wide smile, one that lighted up her whole face and making her look all the more beautiful.  
  
All of a sudden, she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up and saw the King looking down at them from his quarters. Hitomi quickly looked away, embarrassed to have even looked at him. Although she felt his eyes bearing on her back, she refused to glance at him. She felt as if the King's stare was on and off, one minute it was there and then gone the next. Hitomi speculated the idea but thought it impossible, 'It's not as if he's opening and closing his eyes...nope, that's not it at all.'  
  
Finally, Hitomi's carriage arrived and she got up the courage to sneak a glance at the king but found out that he disappeared. She couldn't hide the disappointment in her eyes and was rooted to the spot until the footmen grabbed her attention, "Lady Hitomi?" Hitomi looked at him and managing a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, she got on the carriage and they sped on home.  
  
* * *  
  
"Brother? Where are you? It's time to leave already!" Celena called out. It was time for them to leave, where was her brother? Celena's calm face was marred with a hint of impatience, where was that brother of hers?  
  
Celena strode of to the garden and spotted someone with long, blond hair standing beneath a tree and she ran up to him, smiling. "There you are, Allen. It's time for us to leave; the carriage is ready to take us to Fanelia."  
  
Allen looked at his sister and smiled, "Alright, I'll be right there."  
  
TBC  
  
Next on Catching the King's Eye: Allen's coming to Fanelia! What will happen when he gets there? And what of Hitomi and Van? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!  
  
Author's Note: I'm really sorry I can't reply to those who reviewed because I have school tomorrow. I promise next time, I'll reply. ^_^ Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I do hope that you give me some suggestions on what will happen next. I'm looking forward to your ideas and suggestions! Oh, I want to give a special thanks to all those who reviewed because if not for your persistence, I wouldn't have updated now. ^_^ 


End file.
